


Retirement

by Luthorchickv2



Series: Found Families [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: Aramis asks the Queen for permission to retire as First Minister and for a new role.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are treasured!

Aramis patiently waits in the hallway for The Queen to admit him into her study. There was a time when he would have walked in both in his capacity as her lover and as First Minister but that time is gone. 

Besides, he’s here to retire and ask the Queen for a favor, it’s best to follow protocol to the letter. 

He thinks back to the time he’s spent in Saint Germain, days spent helping train the prince and nights rediscovering Porthos. As young men their affair had been about passion and pleasure. Now, it is about love and companionship. He is able to give all of himself to Porthos, without reservation. 

The door opens and Aramis is summoned in. 

The Queen is sitting at her desk reviewing paperwork. Cardinal Mazarin is sitting with her and they both look up as he enters. It’s just as well Mazarin is here. The Cardinal will end up replacing him not just in the Queen’s bed but in his role of First Minister as well and Aramis can’t be bitter about it, not with what awaits him but at Saint Germain if this goes well. 

“Aramis, you look better. Ready to return to work?” Anne asks, looking up at him. 

Aramis bows.

“Your Majesty, Thank you, but no. I have come to ask a boon of you. I have served you, faithfully, for over 8 years as First Minister and have served France for linger in my tenure as a Musketeer. I have helped transition the Monarchy from the rule of King Louis XIII to your regency and have crafted numerous trade agreements and peace treaties. I have come to see that my usefulness here might be coming to an end. Perhaps it is time for the younger generation to take over. I am here to ask your permission to retire.”

He comes to the end of the speech he has practiced a dozen times on the road back and waits. This is the easy part. She will agree to let him retire so her new favorite can be First Minister, it is what he will ask next that is uncertain. 

Anne blinks and he can see that he has surprised her. 

“My dear Aramis, are you so unhappy here? Do you believe your value here is only in your usefulness?”

He exhales. “Not unhappy, no.” He lies. “But I am tired. My time away just illustrated to me how tired I have been. You deserve a First Minister who isn’t so tired, someone with fresh idea.” A little flattery never hurt.

Anne flicks her eyes at the Cardinal and there is some unspoken communication there. The Cardinal rises and bows. “I’ll see myself out, shall I?”

He bumps into Aramis on his way out and Aramis wants to laugh at that petty show of power. 

Aramis waits until the door has closed before making his way to the chair the Cardinal vacated. 

“He will make a fine First Minister with some polish.” He says, lowering himself down. 

“I’m surprised at you, Aramis. I know we haven’t been close “She says delicately “recently, but I would have thought your sense of duty stronger than that.”

Aramis could take umbrage at that insult to his honor but he lets it pass. He will not be baited. “I have served France for over 25 years, I have killed, bled and lost in the service of France and now, I am tired.”

Anne frowns at him. “What’s going on, Aramis?”

He shifts in his seat. Once they had shared dreams and their most inner secrets, now he weighs everything that will pass his lips. 

“I went and visited Athos, D’artagnan and Porthos and realized there could be more to life than this. I have served as First Minister for years and now I want something else.”

She drums her fingers on the desk. 

He decides to be frank. “Anne, we haven’t shared a bed in years, and all we do when alone is fight. And I saw him coming out of your chambers.”

He raises his hand when she stiffens. “I’m not angry and I make no accusations. I’m sure he had a good reason to be there. But aren’t you tired of this?”

He can see her thinking through her answer and knows he’s won when she leans back into her chair. 

“I suppose we aren’t the same people we were?” She admits. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that but it’s time for me to go and find my happiness elsewhere.”

She’s suspicious now. “What are you thinking, Aramis?” 

He breathes. This is the difficult part. “I want to retire to Saint Germain and take over Philippe’s education.”

“No, absolutely not.” She snaps at him. 

“Anne, he is heir to the throne, he needs to be prepared for court life.” He argues. “Who better to teach him then the man who served as First Minister? Then his father?” 

She twists away from him. “He isn’t your son.” 

“Oh, come on, Anne! He may be fair like you but his face is all me. Let me teach him. He won’t ever know who I am.”

“I have spent 8 years making sure he will never rise up again Louis like Gaston tried and you want me to let you go and undo all of that?” She confirms what he’s thought about her treatment of their second son. 

“He will never been Gaston and will never rise up against Louis, I swear it on his life and mine. But he does need to know how to be a Prince of France.”

She sneers at him. “Did you go and fall in love with his governess while there?” 

Aramis can truthfully say no. “No, I didn’t. I just want peace and to spend time with my son.” And Porthos but it’s best not to admit to an additional hanging offence to her.

She stares at him and he stares back. He will not be cowed by her. 

He can see the moment the fight goes out of her. 

“He can never know who you are to him.” She states. 

“I swear on the cross and to God that I will keep that knowledge secret from him until my dying day.” He promises. 

“I want regular reports from you and the second I think he is going to make a grab for the throne I will have not only you but Porthos, Athos and D’artagnan executed for treason.”

“He won’t, Anne, I’ll make sure of it.” Aramis swears.  
“We did love each other once, didn’t we?” She says unexpectedly. 

“We still love each other, it’s just changed.” He says, and it is mostly true. 

“Very well. You have my blessing. Go to Saint Germain, educate Philippe.” She stands and he stands with her. He leans in and kisses her cheek before bowing over her hand and kissing it. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty, and if it means anything, you have my blessing. May we both find happiness.” Aramis stands, feeling so light he could fly. 

Anne smiles at him, her real smile not the one she wears for the court. “Go with God, Aramis.”

He is grinning as he walks out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mazarin in the hall, waiting. 

“Serve her well Mazerin, in all things.” Aramis can be generous with his replacement. Mazerin looks startled as Aramis passes him but Aramis doesn’t stop. He has a lover and son to get back to. He is going home.


End file.
